Trip to London (Danny Meets the BFG version)
Danny: Hey Sawyer. It's time to call out the troops for our latest adventure. * Sawyer: What's this one about? * Danny: You'll find out. * Pudge: You called, Danny? * Danny: I have some really exciting news. We're going back to London. * Pudge: Cool! * Woollie Mammoth: Did someone say London? That's just the place for me! * Tillie Hippo: And me. * Cranston Goat: Same here. * Frances Albacore: Count me in. * T.W. Turtle: Don't forget about me. * Danny: Don't worry. I won't leave anyone out. * Timothy Mouse: Is it time for another adventure, Danny? * Danny: In a moment. * Jim Crow: Well hush my beak! * Preacher Crow: My, my. We're going on an adventure, again. * Straw Hat Crow: Any idea what it's all about? * Fat Crow: I couldn't guess in a million years. * Glasses Crow: Please tell us Danny. * Danny: Not until everyone's here. * Papa Bear: We hear we're going to London quite soon? * Sister Bear: And it's tonight, right? * Brother Bear: I just hope it's not at the witching hour. * Mama Bear: Ssh. You don't want to give the details away. * Berlioz: I'm looking forward to the next adventure. * Toulouse: Me too. * Marie: Me three. * Danny: Well the crows, the Bear family and the three kittens are here. So we just need Team Lightyear, Bernard and Bianca and the emotions. * Buzz Lightyear: To infinity... * Buzz, Mira, Booster and XR: And beyond! * Buzz Lightyear: So where's this adventure taking place? * Mira Nova: I hear it's in London this time. * Booster Munchapper: Really? I've never been to London before, yet alone England. * XR: Neither have I. * Bernard: Did someone say about going to London? * Bianca: And at the witching hour as well? * Sawyer: So Bernard and Bianca are here. * Danny: I can see. * Cranston Goat: So are Team Lightyear. * Danny: So we just need the emotions. * Disgust: Hi, sorry we're late. * Sadness: Yeah. We took a wrong turn. * Joy: But at least we're here now. That's the main thing. * Fear: I sure hope so. * Anger: And I hope it's good to my liking. * Danny: There. I think everyone's here. Now guys, listen to my idea. We're going to London right now. At the witching hour. * (In London, Sophie can't sleep during the Witching Hour. So she slips her feet into her shoes, and decides to look out the window of the orphanage) * Mrs. Clonkers: Who is that out of bed?! * Sophie: Sophie, Miss. * Mrs. Clonkers: You get back at once! Punishment in the morning. * Sophie: Yes, Miss. * (But Sophie still can't resist a look out the window. After some time, she draws back the curtains, but then opens them again, for she sees a cloaked giant coming up the street) * Berlioz: Maybe we should have come to London in morning, Danny. * Pudge: Hey, guys. What's that over there? * Timothy Mouse: I don't see anything. * Cranston Goat: There's only one thing, it could possibly be. A giant. * (animals gasp) * Booster Munchapper: Oh dear. No one make a sound. Maybe it will go away. * (Timothy Mouse sneezes) * (Sophie watches as the giant produces a long trumpet thing and spins it around. Then the giant opens his suitcase, pours a liquid into the end from one of his bottles and blows through the object into Sophie's room, Sophie then flees across the bedroom and jumps back into her bed, wanting to scream. But no sound comes out. The giant reaches its fingers, hand and arm through the window, and Sophie peers out from under the quilt. This time she really does scream, but only for a second, because the giant grabs her and plucks her out through the window and runs away with her) * Cranston Goat: (gasps) The giant just kidnapped the little girl! * Preacher Crow: Stop that giant! * (The giant runs down the street) * Sophie: Oh no! * Jim Crow: Hey ugly! Put that girl down right now! * Timothy Mouse: You shouldn't have made him mad, Jim. * (The animals, space rangers and emotions scream as the giant clutches them in the quilt and jumps off a wall. The giant then flies into the air and past the moon. He then reaches a homeland inhabited by giants.)